Por un Beso Tuyo (One-Shot) Adrinette
by KarlaHoshi 2.0
Summary: Adrien Agreste ha vivido enamorado de Ladybug, ella es su único y gran amor... ¿O no? - Fue solo un beso en la mejilla, no es nada... y ella es una gran amiga, solo eso...- Se repetía una y otra vez el rubio. Marinette es solo una hermosa, valiente, capaz e increíble amiga...


_Hola a todas! y...todos! si es que tengo algún lector masculino por aquí. No voy a poder terminar de disculparme por el tremendo retraso que tengo en "Siempre Tuya", sé que es la historia que más siguen pero entre el poco tiempo que tengo y la falta de inspiración... no puedo hacer mucho para seguir escribiendo. Sin embargo...les traigo éste pequelo One-Shot Adrinette para que no me linchen :P Éste fic lo publiqué en Wattpad hace unos 20 días, inspirado en la escena final de Mayura en dónde Marinette besa a Adrien en la mejilla. Espero que les guste! Y ya saben! si quieren leer mis capítulos nuevos antes de que los publique aquí, búsquenme en **Wattpad** como **Bacitakarla** :) Y si quieren ver los fanarts que hago (algunas veces inspirados en escenas de mis fanfictions) y stalkear un poco mi vida diaria...xD búsquenme en **Instagram** como **(arroba)karlahoshi**_

* * *

 **Por Un Beso Tuyo [Capítulo único]**

En más dos meses no se ha sabido nada de Hawk Moth, ni un ataque, ni una pista. París ha estado bajo una temporada de paz que a decir verdad, no me tiene del todo tranquilo. A pesar de ello Ladybug y yo salímos en días diferentes a hacer patrullajes para asegurar que todo siga en orden y tan solo nos reunimos dos días a la semana para reportar cualquier cosa que hayamos visto...

No voy a mentir, extraño luchar a lado de mi Lady, esos días de intensa emoción y que de alguna manera le dan sentido a una parte de mi vida y claro... la extraño a ella. Siento que cada día que paso sin verla, pierdo una oportunidad para enamorarla, aun que ella ya me haya dejado en claro que quiere a alguien más, no por eso me voy a rendir ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Otra vez estás viendo fotos de esa amiga tuya? -

Plagg, mi kwami, se había acercado a mi, que me encontraba absorto en mis pensamientos sin siquiera caer en cuenta de que me encontraba mirándo mi celular con fotografías del día de aquel picnic en el Día de los Héroes. Eran fotos que mis compañeros de clase me había enviado para recordar ya que yo no pude quedarme y justo en éste momento me había detenido a mirar una foto que Alya me había enviado, la cual retrataba ese beso tan repentino que Marinette me había dado a modo de...¿agradecimiento?

Me da vergüenza notar que miro ésta fotografía más veces en un día de las que me gustaría aceptar y Plagg se encargaba de molestarme cada vez que me pillaba haciéndolo...

¡Pero es que lo hago casi inconscientemente! Cuando me doy cuenta ya me encuentro con el celular en mano mirándola, o en mi ordenador, abierta en mis 3 pantallas.

La miro y mi corazón se acelera y no puede evitar sonreír.

Marinette... Mi primera amiga fuera de mi encierro, una persona admirable, si me permiten decirlo. Belleza, sencillez, valentía, justicia, timidez, talento... Todo en una sola persona. No es que no supiera todo aquello desde antes, es solo que... No le había prestado la suficiente atención.

¿Qué cambió para que comenzara a hacerlo?

De un tiempo para acá...algo en mi me pide un nuevo beso ¿Es normal? Es decir... Es mi amiga, una muy buena amiga ¡Mi... mejor amiga!

\- Tierra llamando a Adrien...¡¿HOOOLAAA?! -

\- Basta Plagg, estoy pensando - me quejé tras el grito de mi kwami para llamar mi atención y lo aparté de mi con una sacudida de mi mano como si se tratara de una molesta mosca que no para de ostigar.

-Peeeeerrrrdón, señor "don pensante", pero llevas así casi dos horas y hoy nos toca salir a patrullar-

\- ¿Dos horas? Claro que no, acabo de llegar... -

Tomé mi reloj de mesa y observé la hora, eran casi las ocho de la noche ¿En serio pasó tanto tiempo ya? Demonios.

Tras aquel pequeño incidente temporal me transformé para salir inmediatamente a las calles parisinas para la ronda habitual de los jueves, día que me tocaba a mi.

Usando mi bastón salté de tejado en tejado, mirándo atento por si se presentaba alguna anomalía...pero nada, ni siquiera algún pequeño atraco que detener. Qué aburrida noche.

Pronto me encontré cerca de la escuela Francoise Dupont, miré a los alrededores mientras me encontraba a varios metros de altura gracias a mi bastón, giré sobre mi eje lentamente esperando encontrar cualquier cosa pero me detuve de golpe al notar luz en el balcón de la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng. Mi corazón dió un vuelco y se aceleró de golpe... ¿Qué me está pasando?

Antes de que pudiera notar que mi cuerpo se movía sin mi real autorización...me di cuenta que me encontraba aterrizando en dicho balcón, notando como mi cuerpo comenzaba a generar adrenalina.

Lo cierto era que mi amiga de coletas no se encontraba afuera ¿Estaría entonces adentro?

Usando nuevamente mi bastón, me situé justo frente a la ventana de la habitación, asomándome para examinar el lugar. Pude entonces notar las fotografías que Marinette tenía por todas sus paredes, esas en dónde aparecía yo en mi forma civil.

Sonreí ... Y al mismo tiempo sentí mis mejillas sobrecalentarse.

¿Qué posibilidades existen de que Marinette sea algo más que una fan? ¿Gustará de mi?...

\- Si, claro. ¿Cómo se me ocurre algo así? Solo somos amigos... Ella solo tiene fotos mías porque es una fan, como ya había quedado claro aquel día del programa de televisión... -

Y ahora estoy hablando solo. Genial. Plagg se burlará de mi.

La luz estaba prendida, lo que significaba que Marinette se encontraba en casa ¿En dónde? Quién sabe... Volví a balancearme sobre mi bastón para pararme en el balcón, pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me encontré frente a frente con Marinette, quién me miraba sorprendida, con la boca ligeramente abierta... y como un imán, éstos captaron la atención de mis ojos inmediatamente.

\- ¿Chat Noir? - Me llamó, sacándome de mi trance y obligándome a mirarla a los ojos.

\- ¡Princesa! - dije, casi gritando, a lo que me di un golpe mental.- Hey ¿Que hay? Bonita noche ¿No? -

¿En serio estoy tan nervioso?

\- Eh... si, muy bonita, por eso salí un momento... ¿Está todo bien, Chat? - La preocupación en su mirada era real, cosa que me enterneció.

\- ¡Todo bien! Sin rastro de Hawk Moth ni de...nada...de hecho - Rasqué mi nunca un tanto nervioso ¿La razón? En realidad no estoy seguro.

\- Y... ¿Tú? Es decir... ¿Por qué viniste? ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas hablar? -

Típico de Marinette, preocuparse por los demás sin esperar nada a cambio, es muy linda.

\- Yo...bueno, pasaba por aquí y vi tu luz encendida y quise saber...- _En realidad hasta a mi me gustaría saber por qué estoy aquí_ \- bueno, quise saber si... ¿Que tal estás? -

\- ¿Yo? - Marinette se señaló a si misma mientras se sentaba cómodamente en su camastro - ...Estoy bien, gracias Chat. -

\- Me alegra, Princesa. ¿Ya no has vuelto a tener problemas con akumas? -

Bueno, debía preguntar cosas casi al azar, o se vería muy raro que supuestamente haya querido ir a verla y no hablarle ¿Verdad?

\- Pues... no, creo que el último fue Glaciator, aun que supe que Reverser también tenía algo contra mi además de con Nath. Indirectamente también me tocó estar cuando Frozer apareció y bueno... el Día de los Héroes estuve en medio del caos en la escuela -

Me sonrojé y agradecí a que mi antifaz cubría gran parte de mi rostro o seguramente ella se habría dado cuenta; puf, no puedo evitar ponerme así cada que recuerdo el Día de los Héroes, pues irremediablemente me remite directamente al beso...

-... tengo entendido que no han habido más akumas desde entonces, así que...he estado a salvo -

\- Me alegro, aun que debo decir que extraño rescatarte - Guiñe un ojo y volví a golpearme mentalmente, no era algo que quisiera hacer, pero vamos...¡Soy Chat Noir! y no, tampoco es que sea un coqueto con todas, pero hay con quien me sale natural.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Dices que soy como una damisela indefensa a la que hay que rescatar? - Marinette rió y yo sonreí como idiota al verla hacerlo.

\- Bueno, no me maliterpretes, yo sé que eres una chica muy valiente y capaz - Me acerqué a un lado de ella, recargándome sobre la mesita que se encontraba justo a un lado del camastro - ...pero para mi eres una Princesa que puedo llevar a brazos gustosamente para salvarle cuando sea necesario -

\- Ah... ¿Y les llamAs "Princesas" a todas las chicas a las que salvas? - Preguntó, bajándome la guardia.

\- Eh... no, por supuesto que no - Reí, más por no saber que decir que por otra cosa. - Tu eres mi única Princesa... Es decir, no quise decir que fueras mía, bueno si ¡NO! solo quiero decir que eres a la única a quién llamo así - Y heme aquí, tartamudeando casi de la misma manera en que Marinette misma lo hace, aun que...ahora que lo pienso, no suele tartamudear en lo absoluto cuando habla conmigo en mi forma de héroe, es por demás...curioso.

\- ¿Ah, si? ¡Que honor que Chat Noir me llame así solo a mi! -

\- Si...yo...- Muy bien, creo que es momento de marcharme, antes de que diga alguna otra cosa sin pensar ¡y peor aún! Algo que revele mi identidad - Creo que debo irme, Princesa, ha sido genial verte, debería suceder más seguido, ya sabes... sin un akuma de por medio -

\- Eso suena bien. Me encantaría -

La forma en que me sonrió me hizo sentir cómo mi corazón volvía a acelerarse, eran las mismas sensaciones que sentía al ver a Ladybug... No sé qué tanto deba preocuparme o no por ello.

\- Entonces... ¿Te veo luego? No diré cuándo por que no es algo seguro, pero...¿Te parece si me paso por aquí algún día en que vea la luz de tu habitación encendida? -

¿Por qué siento como si le estuviera pidiendo una cita?

\- Claro, puedes tocar en la trampilla un par de veces, así sabré que eres tu y no una paloma o un ladrón que quiera meterse -

Ambos reímos y en seguida, a modo de despedida, me paré frente a ella para tomar una de sus manos y así depositar un beso sobre ésta. Hubo un segundo en que mientras hacía eso, nuestras miradas se conectaron y por enésima vez en mi día, sentí como mi estómago se apretujaba y un sentimiento de emoción me recorría por completo.

\- Será un placer verte y platicar contigo, Princesa... -Salté agilmente hasta el barandal del balcón haciéndo una reverencia - ¡Hasta entonces! - Y sin más, me dejá caer buscando una retirada dramática.

Y bueno... Aquella visita inesperada, tanto para Marinette como para mi mismo, fue bastante bien ¿eh?

oooooooooooooo

Ha pasado una semanas más, es sábado. Hoy veré a Ladybug para nuestro reporte de la semana, no puedo esperar para verla, después de eso intentaré pasar a visitar a Marinette, ojalá esté disponible, no he ido a verla desde ese día en que dije que lo haría. Digo... no lo he visto muy necesario, ya que la veo a diario en la escuela, pero la veo como Adrien y ella no sabe que yo soy Chat Noir, así que...

Debo decir que convivir con ella cada vez es más ameno, ya no tartamudea tanto frente a mi como Adrien, aun que debo decir que de alguna forma esa forma de hablar me parece un tanto...tierna, pero no sé...llegué a pensar que era así conmigo por que de alguna manera le incomodaba estar frente a mi, pero después de ese beso...

Suspiré.

Después de ese beso cambió un poco mi percepción y no dejo de preguntarme si lo habrá hecho por alguna razón "especial".

Desde entonces me vienen a la mente las palabras de Kagami... "Quizás debas cambiar de objetivo" ¿Quizás deba hacerlo? Marinette nunca fue vista por mi como "otro objetivo" y a decir verdad no tengo idea de porqué es que ahora mismo ahora pudiera serlo, sin embargo...Kagami también lo fue en su momento y al final decidí volver a enfocarme en Ladybug, olvidando por completo que...

Oh, demonios.

¡Le dije a Marinette que Kagami me gustaba! ¡Y hasta le pedí consejo!

Espera... ¿Por qué eso me preocupa? ¿En serio Marinette es un nuevo objetivo para mi?¿Incluso por encima de Kagami?

\- ¡Hola, Minou! ¿Vas perdido? Te acabas de pasar la Torre Effiel -

Ladybug me acababa de interceptar en mi camino a nuestro lugar de reunión, logrando así asustarme y frenar en seco, haciéndome salir volando debido al impulso. Por suerte ella fue rápida y logró atraparme con su yoyo y con fuerza me impulsó hacia arriba para así finalmente lograr aterrizar sin problemas justo a las faldas de la Torre.

\- Hey ¡Hola, mi Lady! Grrracias por la atrapada -

\- No es nada, gatito. ¿No ha habido ningún problema? -

\- Solo un par de chicos que querían robarle a la bicicleta a un niño cuando venía de camino aquí, pero fue pan comido -

Mientras hablabamos, ambos preparamos nuestras armas para así subir a la cima de la Torre Effiel.

\- Por mi lado todo tranquilo, como siempre durante casi tres meses -

Al llegar a la cima, ambos nos quedamos parados viendo el paisaje que nos ofrecía aquel lugar tan privilegiado.

\- Me pregunto que estará tramando Hawk Moth - dijo de manera pensativa mientras el aire removia su flequillo. No pude evitar pensar en Marinette y en cómo ella llevaba el mismo peinado ¿Quién lo diría? Ladybug remitiéndome a otra chica que no fuese ella misma.

\- No lo sé, Bugaboo. Yo creo que se quedó sin mariposas después de tanto akumatizado y ahora viaja por el mundo cazando mariposas con una pequeña red -

Ladybug rió divertida ante el comentario y yo mismo lo hice imaginando a nuestro mayor enemigo saltando por ahí intentando atrapar mariposas blancas.

\- Gatito tonto -

Y tras ese comentario, ambos nos sumimos en un silencio casi sepulcral, mirándo la cuidad y disfrutando de la calma que ésta nos brindaba.

Entonces me puse a pensar nuevamente en mis sentimientos hacia ella y entonces descubrí algo: No había sentido esa emoción en mi estómago al verla esa noche, por supuesto que siempre era algo bueno verla, pero hoy...eso se había quedado en solo eso, en cambio, cuando pensé en Marinette al verla a ella, sentí un cosquilleo que me hizo marear.

\- ... ¿Mi Lady? - le llamé, haciéndo que ella se girara para verme.

\- ¿Si? -

\- Hace tiempo me dijiste... que estabas enamorada de un chico. Si no es muy atrevimienta la pregunta... ¿Qué pasó con eso? -

Se notó que aquella pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa, pero bien pude notar como se sonrojaba.

\- Yo...bueno... Supongo que aún tengo una oportunidad con él, estoy trabajando en ello - Su voz se volvió bajita, evidenciando su verguenza ante el tema, sin embargo conservaba una sonrisita llena de felicidad y sus ojos brillaban de manera especial.

Y me alegré por ella, sorprendentemente no me sentí triste. En verdad me sentía feliz por ella.

"Si amas a alguien, déjalo ir" Dicen por ahí... quizás Ladybug ya no me provocaba sentir ciertas cosas, sin embargo sé que le amaré por siempre y sabiendo eso, estaba tranquilo. Le protegería siempre y sería su fiel compañero mientras así se necesitara, de eso no cabía duda.

\- Yo... Creo que me he enamorado de una chica - Solté, aceptando al fin mis sentimientos hacia mi compañera de clases.

Y es que... Marinette se había convertido en una persona muy importante en mi vida, no solo fue mi primera amiga real después de mi encierro y después de Chloe. Sin siquiera notarlo, me había cautivado su forma de ser tan auténtica, el cómo siempre se mostraba desinteresada al ayudar a los demás, siempre por encima de sus propios interéses; lo divertida que era y eso incluía su adorable torpeza ¿Cómo es que no había notado que desde un principio ella siempre me había gustado? Suena tonto ¿no?... pero así fue. Estaba tan convencido de mi amor por Ladybug que simplemente no fui capaz de ver que Marinette es también una increíble persona, además de realmente hermosa.

Ladybug me miraba con una expresión de sorpresa que no supe interpretar pero pronto la cambió por una sonrisa que calmó mi alma.

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Eso es genial, Chat!... Y...¿Ella te corresponde? - No lo dijo directamente, pero bien pude saber que me preguntaba eso debido a que ella nunca lo hizo.

\- A decir verdad... No lo sé, pero estoy dispuesto a descubrirlo. De no hacerlo, bueno... aún soy joven, tendré tiempo para intentar conquistarlas a ambas ¿No? - Bromeé, recibiendo un empujón juguetón por parte de Ladybug.

\- jajaja evidenciando tu coquetería poco vas a lograr, minou -

Debo decir que fue liberador aceptar aquellos sentimientos que he descubierto hacia Marinette, no sé si ella me pueda llegar a corresponder, pero supongo que pronto lo descubriré. No hay marcha atrás, he renunciado a Ladybug.

\- Eres una gran amiga, mi Lady. Gracias por estar a mi lado y apoyarme - Dije, de corazón. No sabía de qué manera agradecer su compañia y comprensión, así que esperaba que decirlo fuese suficiente.

\- Cuando quieras, Chat. Tu también eres un gran amigo -

Lo que vino después me sobresaltó... Ladybug se acercó a mi y me abrazó calidamente y a pesar de la impresión alcé mis brazos para devolverle tan lindo gesto.

\- Nunca dudes en que estaré aquí para ti - Me dijo, sin soltar el agarre.

\- Y yo para ti -

Vaya momento tan más íntimo, uno que ni en mis sueños más ilusorios llegué a pensar tener a su lado, lo curioso era que no se trataba de algo ni remotamente romántico, pero de igual forma era muy privado y lindo.

No tardamos mucho más en despedirnos; la cuidad estaba en suma tranquilidad por lo que no era necesario quedarse más tiempo, cosa que agradecí, ya que quería ir cuanto antes a visitar a Marinette, aún era temprano por lo que creo que no habrá problema si la molesto un rato.

oooooooooooooo

Antes de llegar a casa de Marinette tuve que hacer una pequeña parada en algún callejón para recargar las energías de Plagg pues a pesar de que sin usar mi Cataclismo podía estar transformado incluso por horas, antes de salir no le di su ración correspondiente a mi amigo.

\- ¡No vuelvas a transformarte sin antes haberme alimentado! ¿Tu me quieres matar de hambre o que? - Se quejaba Plagg mientras mordisqueaba su trozo extra grande de camembert. - Y a todo ésto ¿a dónde vamos? A casa no, evidentemente -

\- Vamos a hacer una pequeña visita a una amiga -

\- ¡Aaaah! Con que amiga ¿Eh? Apuesto a que es cierta chica asiática de cabello negro -

\- Bueno...pues si - Respondí, sorprendido por la persuación de mi kwami.

\- ¿Kagami? -

\- ¡¿Que?! ¡No! ¿Por que iría a verla a ella? - Pregunté, callendo de yeno en la broma de Plagg, quién en seguida se puso a reír por mi reacción.

\- Tranquilo, niño. Solo bromeo, sé perfectamente que quieras a ver a esa chica...¿Marinette, no? La misma que no dejas de mirar a toda hora en esa foto -

Sonreí ligeramente, más no me digné a contestar, tan solo esperé a que Plagg terminara de comer su queso para así invocar mi transformación. Pronto me encontré saltando nuevamente por encima de los tejados, logrando llegar así rapidamente a solo un par de casas de la de Marinette, de hecho, justo me encontraba en aquel techo en el que le había llevado después de que Ladybug me dejáse plantado, esa noche en la que Glaciator atacó... Y volví a sonreír como tonto al recordar esa escena; el calor del cuerpo de Marinette pegado al mío y esa expresión de pasividad en su rostro. Era un momento muy lindo en mi memoria.

Pude notar que había luz en el balcón y tras unos segundos, la silueta de Marinette apareció recargándose sobre el barandal. Bueno, es momento de hacer mi entrada.

\- Buenas noches, Princesa - Saludé, posándome suavemente sobre el barandal, tal y como si fuese un gato real.

\- ¡Chat!... Hola, que sorpresa. - Saludó ella, dedicándome una bella sonrisa. - No creí que vinieras hoy -

\- Bueno, hoy tenía ganas de hablar con una buena amiga - _En realidad solo quería verte pero no quiero delatar lo que siento por ti siendo Chat Noir._

\- ¿una buena amiga? ... ¿Tu me consideras como una buena amiga? - Preguntó un tanto confundida. Bueno, si... tenía razón, en realidad se supone que ella y yo poco nos conocémos.

\- Ah... si ¡Claro! Es decir, eres con la única civil con quién mantengo contacto, nos hemos encontrado ya varias veces y desde la noche en que atacó Glaciator...siento que puedo confiar en ti, así que para mi eres una amiga... ¿Tu no me consideras un amigo? -

Por cómo formuló su pregunta, creo que en realidad no me considera como tal...

\- Por supuesto ¡Además no cualquiera puede presumir que es amigo del gran Chat Noir! ¡Que honor! - Me alegra equivocarme y que ella respondiese afirmativamente.

\- ¡Puuuurrfecto! - Exclamé y con un agil movimiento en el barandal, bajé de éste y quedé parado frente a ella. - ¡Amigos! - Le ofrecí mi mano y ella la extrechó gustosa.

\- Eres muy gracioso, Chat. Ladybug debe pasarla muy bien a tu lado -

\- Bueno... yo no estaría muy seguro de eso. Quizás nunca le he agradado, es decir, ella siempre me evitó de manera romántica...y bueno, ya me di por vencido - Antes creía que el día en que me atreviera a declarar aquello, sería un día sumamente triste, pero definitivamente no lo es.

\- ¿Te has rendido? ¿y eso? -

\- Bueno, digamos que he encontrado a otra hermosa dama que ha captado mi atención -

Marinette sonrió casi de manera maternal, posando una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza, alborotando ligeramente mi cabello mientras me acariciaba como si acariciara a un gato.

\- Sinceramente siempre creí que lo tuyo con Ladybug era muy complicado. Quizá ella no se quería arriesgar a quedar enamorada de ti por el asunto de sus identidades ¿No crees? -

No, sinceramente nunca lo vi de esa manera.

\- Me has abierto los ojos, Princesa - Tomé la mano con la que acariciaba mi cabeza entre las mías y deposité un beso en ésta para después soltarla - Es cierto, supongo que no saber quienes somos en realidad es algo delicado, aun que debo decir que yo la habría amado de cualquier forma. -

Noté como se sonrojaba... ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Pero ahora tienes a alguien más en quién pensar! Me alegra mucho por ti -

\- Si... Respecto a eso, me gustaría pedirte algún consejo - ¿Estoy haciendo trampa? ¡Que va!

\- ¿Yo? ¿Consejos sobre amor? Quizás no sea la más indicada -

Oh, aquí veo una oportunidad para averiguar "cosas".

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? Alguien como tu seguro tiene a muchos pretendientes ¿No?...¡Es mas! ¿No tienes novio? -

\- ¿¡Novio!? ¡No!... - Gritó, tapándose la boca con ambas manos en el acto.

\- ¿No?... Que raro, eres un chica encantadora ¿Sabías? -

\- Lo...¿Lo soy?... Es decir, no, bueno, no lo sé, pero no, no tengo novio.- Y sus nervios van en aumento.

\- Pero debe haber alguien que te guste... ¡No me puedes decir que no! todos tenemos a alguien que nos trae de cabeza -

\- ¿Sabías que la curiosidad mató al gato? - preguntó, intentado evadirme.

\- Pero murió sabiendo - Contesté astutamente, guiñándole un ojo.

Hubo un breve silencio después de mi respuesta en el que ella pareció estar meditando.

\- Eres un gato listo ¿eh? - Dijo, sonriendo de lado.

\- Así soy yo ¿Qué puedo decir? -

\- Si hay alguien que me gusta -

Casi puedo apostar que en ese momento mi corazón dio vueltas dentro de mi pecho, una mezcla de emoción, preocupación e incluso celos se situó en mi estomago.

\- ¿Lo ves? Ya sabía - dije, intenando ocultar todas las sensasiones que me provocaba la expectativa ¿Qué tan atrevido o acertado sería preguntar por el afortunado? Bueno, dicen que el que no arriesga no gana. - ¿Y quién es? -

\- Un chico de mi escuela...-

\- ¿De tu clase? -

\- Si -

\- ¿Cómo es? -

\- ¿No son ya muchas preguntas, Chat? - Marinette rió, evidenciando que no iba a seguir respondiendo.

\- Bueno, "curiosidad" es mi segundo nombre -

A partir de ese momento, Marinette y yo platicamos de esto y de aquello, cosas arbitrarias que aseguraban no revelar mi identidad ni mucho menos nada acerca de chico que le gustaba a ella, y no es como que no lo intentara, pero ella se aseguraba de cambiar el tema.

¿Quién será el chico que le gusta? ¿Nathaniel? No me imagino que le guste de alguna manera Max o Kim... ¿¡Nino!? ¡No! él es novio de Alya... ¿Había una remota posibilidad de que fuese yo?

Y con todas esas preguntas aún en mente, tuve que despedirme de mi Princesa después de más de un par de horas platicando y pasándola genial.

Prometí nuevamente volver algún otro día pero para ser sinceros creo que procuré más bien acercarme a ella como Adrien y no como Chat Noir ¿Será que pueda hacer que Marinette no se ponga tan nerviosa frente a mi? Como Chat, ella habla naturalmente ¿Qué hará que su forma de ser cambie tan radicalmente con mis dos identidades?

oooooooooooooo

Los días pasan rápido. He intentado acercarme más a Marinette durante las horas de escuela y me es grato notar cómo aparentemente está más relajada... Creo que le tomó por sorpresa que me ofreciera para hacer dupla con ella en un proyecto que nos encargó la profesora Mendeleiev, lo curioso fue que Alya y Nino parecieron alegrarse mucho y nos alentaron a formar pareja, asunto que no le gustó para nada a Chloe, peo ese ya es otro cuento.

Todo el proyecto fue fácil de realizar durante tiempo de escuela y un par de horas extra después de clases en el transcurso de tres días. Hubo una ocasión en la que un nuevo akuma se hizo presente justo fuera de escuela y con toda la pena del mundo tuve que dejarla sola en la Biblioteca, ya que era un lugar seguro, mientras que me excusaba diciendo que buscaría ayuda, como siempre. Por suerte Ladybug hizo acto de presencia rápidamente y ella y yo nos encargamos del akuma sin mucho problema. Pude volver con Marinette sin mayor demora solo para asegurarme que estuviera bien porque de hecho ya habíamos terminado el proyecto.

¿Qué salió de nuestro tiempo a solas? Debo decir que desgraciadamente no mucho, ella solía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo absorta en la investigación que debíamos hacer y no pude platicar mucho con ella, aun que no estoy del todo seguro si lo hacía a propósito para no tener que hablar conmigo... ¡Pero oígan! no me quejo, fue bueno...muy bueno. He descubierto que estar cerca de ella me provoca un sentimiento de bienestar que me relaja y me hace sentir feliz, esa una sensasión que ya sentía con ella desde siempre pero a la cual no le había prestado atención. El solo estar a su lado me es suficiente, pero... no es lo que quiero, quiero que ella me note, quiero hacerle feliz de la misma forma que ella lo hace conmigo, aun que no lo sepa...

Quiero ganarme otro más de sus besos... y luego, quizás, solo quizás, un par más que no tengan que ser necesariamente en la mejilla.

\- ¡Marinette! -

El viernes había llegado y las clases terminaban, éste sería el momento para invitarla a salir aun que fuese un pequeño rato antes de que tuviese que cumplir una más de mis obligaciones diarias.

Estoy nervioso, no lo puedo negar, espero que salga bien.

\- A-adrien... ¿Pasa algo? -

Alya, que estaba a un lado de Marinette, decidió pegarse a Nino y jalarlo del brazo para irse juntos, no sin antes despedirse de su amiga y de mi, dejándonos solos en la calle frente a la escuela.

\- Ehm...bueno - Me rasqué la nuca - me preguntaba si tendrías tiempo para caminar un poco y...platicar. Quizás podríamos ir por un helado ¡con André! yo invito - Sonreí nervioso, esperando por su respuesta.

\- Ah... ¿es en serio? ¿Quieres...ir...por un helado...con...migo? - Ella también se notaba nerviosa, pero no sabría decir si aquello era malo o bueno.

\- Si, ya he ido pero yo solo, me gustaría ir con una buena amiga -

\- Ah... si...claro - La sonrisa que había aparecido en el rostro de Marinette se desvaneció al terminar mi frase, ok...creo que algo hice mal.

Saqué mi móvil para localizar el lugar en dónde André pudiese encontrarse, descubriendo feliz que se encontraba a tan solo unas calles de nosotros, así que sin pensarmelo mucho, tomé a Marinette de una mano para indicarle el camino, no notando en ese momento cómo ella se enrojecía hasta la coronilla.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Está cerca! - le dije animadamente, corriendo con ella.

Al llegar, el señor André nos recibió con alegría, empezando a preparar nuestros helados sin que siquiera se lo pidieramos, en ese momento tenía curiosidad por saber cómo sería el mío al haber cedido a mis sentimientos por Ladybug y ahora querer a Marinette... pero no cambió nada, era el mismo helado representando los colores de la mariquita heroína. Aquello me descolocó ¿Qué signficaba? es decir, yo creía plenamente en ese poder mágico que André poseía, ese que le permitía representar en sus helados a la persona que amas, sin embargo decidí no tomarle importancia, después de todo...yo ya estaba seguro de mis sentimientos hacia Marinette.

\- Ehm...¿Adrien? -

La voz de mi amiga azabache captó mi atención, entonces yo la miré sonriendo e intentando ser amable.

\- ¿Dime? -

\- ¿Podrías... devolverme mi mano? la necesito para comer - Pidió y entonces me enteré de que no la había solado la mano desde el momento en que salimos corriendo hacia ese lugar. En seguida la solté, sonrojándome a tope.

\- ¡Perdón! - pedí, avergonzado pero a la vez con un sentimiento cálido en el pecho.

\- N-no pasa nada -

Fuimos a sentarnos a comer a un lado del puesto de André, en el piso y tranquilamente.

\- ¡Mmmm, que rico! - Exclamó Marinette, tras comer de su helado, el cual tenía colores un tanto familiares, intando recordar de dónde... Verde, mis ojos son verdes ¡hey! Ese helado de vainilla es como el color de mi cabello...

Espera un momento... Creo que está dándome taquicardia ¿Será posible que ella...? No... ¿O si?

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Marinette? - dije, con las emociones revolucionando mi estómago.

\- ¿Eh? ... Si, dime - Dijo ella ya más relajada y comiendo gustoza de su helado.

\- ¿Te gusta alguien? -

Marinette casi se atragante con un pequeño bocado de helado a lo que me apresuré a darle pequeños golpesitos en la espalda para intentar ayudarla.

\- ¿Qué? No ¡Si! no... Bueno si, pero... ¿Por que quieres saber eso?- Rió nerviosa, poniéndose a jugar con un mechón de su fleco.

\- Bueno, tu una vez me ayudaste...- comencé diciendo, pero ella me interrumpió.

\- Kagami... - dijo, calmando su semblante y también notánose decaída - ¿Han ido bien las cosas con ella? -

\- ¡Si!... es decir...Kagami es una buena amiga - Los ojos de Marinette volvieron a toparse con los míos, se le veía sorprendida.

\- ¿Una amiga?... ¿Aún no han avanzado las cosas con ella? -

\- Bueno... No han avanzado porque me di cuenta de que no es ella quién me gusta en realidad - En seguida el nerviosismo se apoderó de mi ¿Lo haría? ¿Le diría a Marinette que era ella quién me gustaba?

Creí que preguntaría por la persona, pero no lo hizo, en cambio volteó al frente mirando a la nada con una expresión irresoluta mientras volvía a comer con aparente tranquilidad.

\- ¿Quieres nuevamente mi consejo? - dijo con voz apagada, sin dejar su tarea con la cuchara y el helado.

Para ese momento ya me había acabado mi propia golosina, por lo que me incorporé del suelo y le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Ella miró mi mano unos segundos, como dudando, pero finalmente accedió a mi ayuda y se levantó.

\- Ven... vamos a un lugar un poco más privado -

"El que no arriesga, no gana" ¿Verdad? Necesitaba decirle que era ella esa persona de la que me había enamorado... aun con el temor del posible rechazo, lo haría. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Podríamos seguir siendo amigos, como hasta ahora.

Marinette me seguía unos pasos detrás, cabizbaja y dejándo que el poco helado que le quedaba se derritiera dentro del cono de galleta, humedeciéndolo de a poco.

Caminamos hasta encontrarnos en el parque cerca de la escuela y de su casa y la llevé hasta los árboles a la orilla en dónde la mayoría de la gente no se paseaba, ya que todo lo bonito del parque y sus atracciones estaban al centro, así que teníamos bastante privacidad con los árboles como únicos testigos. En nuestra caminata Marinette tuvo que tirar su cono en un bote de basura, ya que se encontraba casi por deshacerse.

\- Hace un rato...te pregunté si había alguien que te gustara - dije finalmente, armandome de valor.

\- ¿Eh?... eh... si, lo sé - Ella ni siquiera me miraba a la cara.

\- Me hubiese gustado saber... Solo para saber sino estoy cometiendo un error... pero creo que de todas formas lo haré -

Sientiendo un hormiguéo en mis extremidades y un torbellino de emociones en el resto de mi cuerpo, me atreví a acercarme a ella para tomar mis manos entre las mías, acción que hizo que ella se tensara y mirara nuestras manos unidas.

\- Yo...estuve enamorado de alguien hasta hace poco, después...creí que Kagami me gustaba, pero solo fue por que dejé confundirme por sus palabras. Sin embargo... Ahora me doy cuenta, que la persona que me gusta es otra -

Acerqué mi rostro al de ella, muriendo de ganas por besar sus labios, que se veían increíblemente apetecibles entreabiertos como ahora se encontraban, sin embargo lo que hice fue desviar mi rostro para besar su mejilla, teniendo de repente un pequeño dejavú de aquella noche en que hice practicamente lo mismo con Ladybug.

Al separarme, ella tenía los ojos abiertos como plato y su boca se había abierto un poco más...y ni hablar del adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas. Es realmente hermosa...

Nos mirámos mutuamente por unos segundos, admirandonos sin decir palabra, muy cerca el uno de otro ¿Era buena señal que no se apartara de mi?

\- La chica que me gusta... es increíblemente adorable y hermosa, muy talentosa y capaz, es sencilla y valiente así como justa y admirable ¿Sabes quién es? - Sonreí con coquetería... Creo que es innevitable sacar un poco mi lado de Chat Noir en situaciones de éste tipo.

\- N-no - Respondió, mirándome anonadada y sintiendo como sus manos temblaban contra las mías.

Me volví a acercar a ella, casi pegando mi mejilla contra la suya para poder hablarme al oído.

\- Su nombre es... Marinette Dupain Cheng -

No me aparté, en cambio, solté sus manos solo para abrazarla, impregnándome de su aroma a vainilla y deleitándome con lo bien que se sentía tenerla entre mis brazos.

-¿Sabes, de casualidad, si yo pudiera gustarle a ella? Necesito saber cómo enamorarla, por que verdaderamente me trae loco -

Pasado un minuto, alcancé a percibir sollozos de su parte, por lo que quise apartarla de mi, sin embargo ella me lo impidió, correspondiendo al fin a mi abrazo, clavando sus dedos en mi espalda de manera que poco me podía mover.

\- ¿Marinette?...Perdón...yo - _¿Qué hago? la hice llorar..._

Su rostro estaba oculto en mi pecho, ayudada por la tela de mi chaqueta, por lo que sencillamente no había manera de mirarla a la cara pero pude sentir y ver cómo negaba enérgicamente con la cabeza.

\- Ella... a ella ya le gustas - Dijo, amortiguando el sonido de su voz contra mi, sin embargo lo dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que mi corazón alcanzara a escucharlo y así, sentir cómo la felicidad me invadía sin compasión.

Ese chico que dijo que le gustaba de la clase...¡Era yo!

Sin querer esperar más, tomé el mentón de ella con una mano, obligándola así a subir su mirada para encontrar la mía. Pude ver cómo sus ojos se encontraban vidriosos por el llanto, el cual aún no comprendo del todo, pero para mi se veía hermosísima así.

\- ¿En verdad? - pregunté, siguiendo mi propio juego de hablar como si ella misma no fuera ella - ¿Tu crees que ella acepte ser mi novia? -

Todo el cuerpo de Marinette se estremeció después de mi pregunta y nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus hermosos ojos azules. Se quedó por unos segundos inmóvil, mirándome intensamente mientras lloraba.

\- ¿Lo...Lo dices en serio? - preguntó, con un hilo de voz.

\- Nada me haría más feliz - Respondí, totalmente seguro de lo que quería y, sobre todo, de lo que sentía.

Entonces, con mis dedos me encargué de limpiar un par de lágrimas más, aprovechándolo para acunar su rostro en mi mano y acercarla a mi aun que fuese un poco más.

Ella, en cambio, usó una de sus manos para posarla sobre la mía y cerrar lo ojos, pareciendo que disfrutaba del roce tanto como yo. Y así, con los ojos cerrados y curvando los labios en una sonrisa, asintió con la cabeza.

¿Y yo?

Sin poder contener mi felicidad, cargué a Marinette por la cintura para dar repetidas vueltas sobre nuestro eje.

\- ¡Aaah! ¡Adrien! ... noooo - gritaba ella, riéndo al igual que yo, borrando por completo de su rostro esa expresión aprensiva que llevaba apenas unos minutos atrás.

Cuando al fin dejé de dar vueltas, la deposité en el suelo pero no la solté, sintiéndo mi rostro arder al notar que nos encontrabamos más cerca que nunca. Nos mirámos, restamos en silencio sin aburrirnos del otro, cayendo hipnotizados sin remedio alguno, no dándonos cuenta de que aquella ya casi nula distancia iba desapareciendo más y más hasta que nos vimos en la necesidad de cerrar nuestros ojos para finalmente... unir nuestras labios por primera vez.

Sentí mis sentidos desquiciarse y mi corazón palpitar despavorido dentro de mi pecho, casi podía jurar que ella podrías escucharlo, pero no me importó, por el contrario, quisiera que pudiera hacerlo para así hacerle saber que realmente le quiero y que soy inmensamente feliz en éste momento.

Cuando al fin nos separamos creí que me desmayaría, gracias al cielo que no fue así, por que de lo contrario no podría tener la dicha de mirarla como ahora la miro.

Sé, que haber decidido rendirme por Ladybug fue la mejor decisión que habré tomado, sé también...que todo lo que deseo ahora es ver sonreir a Marinette éste y cada uno de los días que vengan a su lado y sé...que nada ni nadie me separará de ella.

\- ¡No te arrepentirás de ésto, Princesa!

...

\- ¿Princesa? -

* * *

 **FIN!**

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Después del final de temporada el hype se me fue por las nubes y no pude evitar ponerme a escribir éste one-shot! :D Igual y es muy sencillito y meloso pero ya saben que soy una romántica jeje

Espero les haya gustado! no olviden dejar su hermosísimo review :D amo recibir comentarios y responderlos personalmente!

Sigo esforzándome por actualizar "Siempre Tuya"! en serio que si xD No se preocupen, que ese fic lo termino porque lo termino!

Quiero dedicar éste fic a **Hanako Dosukoi** , una de mis primeras seguidorass aquí y que se ha convertido en una buena amiga :3 Ella sabrá también porqué éste fic es especial, gracias a algo que sucedió gracias a a ella e involucra los primeros dos párrafos de éste fic.

Por cierto! ella también es escritora y no solo de fics! Recientemente ha sacado una novela que pueden encontrar en que se llama **"Dragón"**. Vayan y compreeeen! :P

Sin más!...los leo en el siguiente capítulo de Siempre Tuya! :) (sino es que antes no se me ocurre algún otro OneShot :P)


End file.
